Typical phase mixer circuits receive two periodic signals having different phases and produce an output periodic signal with a phase between the phases of the two input signals. Phase mixer circuits are common in many memory devices, such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), etc. Such devices usually include a single phase mixer circuit. Many traditional phase mixer circuits include a single stage with multiple parallel inverting logic gates (“inverters”). The phase mixer circuit routes each of the periodic signals to a number of parallel inverters. The parallel inverters may be selectively activated or deactivated based on a control signal. By selectively activating some of the parallel inverters, the periodic signals may be weighted relative to one another. After weighting the periodic signals, they may be interpolated (e.g., combined) to produce an output signal with a phase between the phases of the periodic signals.